


Old Fashioned Kinda Guy

by andrastesgrace (RoxieFlash), gallifreyslostson



Series: Family Assembled [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieFlash/pseuds/andrastesgrace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyslostson/pseuds/gallifreyslostson
Summary: Steve struggles with the current level of physical intimacy in his relationship with Peggy, like the giant dork he is.  Natasha and Clint are, as usual, absolutely no help.





	Old Fashioned Kinda Guy

"Is this really what you want?" Peggy asked, and Steve paused, considering. It wasn't really a matter of want, but the right thing to do.

"I think it's for the best," he told her carefully. "You'll see."

"Well, I doubt that," she sighed. "But since you clearly won't be moved, I suppose I'll just have to learn to live with it. You just couldn't be like the other soldiers, could you?"

"Sorry, Peg," he murmured, squeezing her hand.

"It's fine," she said, pulling her hand away to wave it vaguely in the air. "I'll manage. Somehow. Although the winter may get chilly, that big bed all to myself--"

"Ah, we're not going to have to deal with a breakup are we?"

Steve turned around to see Nat and Clint standing at the door, the latter looking uncomfortable while the former just looked annoyed.

"Nat, maybe we should--"

"No, it's fine," Steve said, waving them in. "I think we're done. But for the record, we're not breaking up."

“Cool,” Nat said, moving further into the kitchen while Clint made a beeline for the coffeepot.  “So what is going on?”

“It’s...personal,” he told her, giving Peggy a sideways glance.  “How was Cape Town?”

“The usual,” she said with a shrug, absently taking the mug Clint handed her.  “The people that weren’t supposed to die didn’t, the people trying to kill them were less lucky.  So why is Peggy sleeping alone this winter?”

“It’s nothing, really,” Peggy said, then narrowed her eyes.  “You know, there are more mugs, Agent Barton.”

Clint paused as he brought the pot up to his mouth, looking caught out as everyone turned to look at him.  “Did you want one?”

“No, I’m fine,” she said, her expression shifting to slightly baffled.

“Okay then,” Clint said, the pot resuming its journey to his lips.  Nat turned back toward the couple sitting at the island.

“He likes his coffee,” she said with a shrug.  “So why the separate sleeping arrangements?”

Steve sighed when Peggy gave him a look, making a “go ahead” gesture with one hand.  It was going to come out eventually anyway...might as well get the spy duo’s reaction over with.

“We’ve decided not to...spend the night together again until we’re married,” Peggy explained carefully, and Nat blinked before looking between them.

“Wait, you’re seriously not going to have sex again until the wedding?” she asked, looking stunned, and they shook their heads.  “But...you’ve already done it.  What difference does it make now?”

Peggy licked her lips to hide her smile before turning to Steve with an expectant expression, and he shifted uncomfortably.

“Well, you know, I was raised that...you waited until the wedding night,” he explained.  “That...that’s part of what made it special.  And I just think that if we hold off until then, we can still...have some of that.”

He gave another slightly helpless shrug, realizing how stupid it probably sounded, but still feeling it was important somehow.  Nat sighed, shaking her head at him.

“You can take the altar boy out of the cathedral--”

“I’m Protestant,” he interrupted automatically, and Nat’s head tilted as she frowned.  “No altar boys.”

“My mistake,” she drawled, and he looked down as he felt a flush start up in his cheeks.  Peggy took his hand and squeezed it, and he looked up to see her smiling at him.  “I don’t even know why I’m surprised.  So how long is the vow of chastity?”

“Well, Mister Jarvis claims it’s going to be a spring wedding if it kills him,” Peggy told her.  “So...six months, maybe?”

Nat clucked her tongue, one shoulder jumping.  “Six months isn’t so bad.”

“You think?” They all jumped at Clint’s voice, having all but forgotten the quiet agent was still there.  “When was the last time you went six months?  Cause I know you haven’t when I’ve been around.”

“Just because I haven’t lately doesn’t mean I can’t,” Nat said, looking over her shoulder at him. “Why would I refuse such a willing partner?”

Peggy leaned toward Steve when Clint snorted.  “Are they…?”

“I’ve stopped asking,” he said, shaking his head.

“Romanoff, you get all handsy when you go more than six _hours_ ,” Clint said, then drained the last of the coffee before setting the pot on the counter.  “There’s no way you’d make it six months.”

“Bet I could go longer than you,” Nat retorted, and Steve exchanged a wary glance with his fiancée.

“You’re on,” Clint said, and Nat turned fully toward him, crossing her arms.

“You really wanna do this, Barton?”  He crossed his arms, mirroring her posture, and shrugged.  “Alright, fine.  What do I get if I win?”

Clint tilted his head, considering her for a minute, then stepped toward her.

Not stepped, Steve realized after a second.  _Stalked_.

“You wanna know what you’d get, Romanoff?  Are you telling me that having me kneeling at your feet, aching for you, begging just to touch you, to watch you shiver, to bring you every kind of sexual pleasure that my very imaginative mind can dream up, to make you scream my name...isn’t enough?”

Clint had backed Nat against the counter during his speech, trapping her there with a hand on either side of her while he pressed against her.  The last words were barely audible, whispered as they were against her ear.  Steve watched, eyes wide, as the agent held the position for a beat, and a visible shudder went through the redhead.  Clint grinned, backing off with a shrug.

“I dunno, I’ll buy you a sundae or something.”

He turned, burying his hands in his pockets as he sauntered out, and Nat let out a long breath before looking back at Steve and Peggy.  “Not a word, Boy Scout.”

Steve held up his hands in surrender as she picked up her coffee and left in the opposite direction.  He lowered his hands slowly as he turned toward Peggy, who was watching the door Nat had left through with a speculative expression.

“They’re a very interesting pair,” she remarked.

“Yeah.”  Steve studied her for a moment, then reached for her hand again and tugged her out of her chair.  He pulled her between his legs, letting his hands settle on her hips as her arms looped loosely around his neck.  “Not angry with me, are you, Peggy?”

Peggy sighed.  “No, darling.  I understand.  Sort of.  You just want it all to be as magical as it can be.”

“Thanks,” he said, pulling her a fraction closer as he dipped his head to kiss her.  It took him less than a second to realize how _hard_ the next six months were going to be--probably literally as much as figuratively.  She tasted like coffee and cheerios and Peggy, and it wasn’t long before the kiss gained enough momentum for him to have force her hips from his before he lost control completely.  Forget six hours, six _minutes_ with Peggy Carter was a test of every ounce of his endurance.

“So...spring,” he said when they finally broke apart, his voice rough.

She nodded with a little hum of assent, licking her lips with her eyes locked on his mouth.  “Although, perhaps we should revisit that courthouse idea…”


End file.
